


Clowns

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anyone who complains about me babifying Justin, Apathy, Arguably the most canon I've written them, Bipolar 'Drop', Bipolar Disorder, Egomania, Losing Religion, M/M, Scary Clowns, This Is For You, grandiose delusions, mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: It seemed like the enchanter had already accepted his offer internally, he just wanted to make a big show of how ‘hesitant’ he was like the pompous fool he was.---Goretober 2019! - Day 6: Clown





	Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> This was private at first while I was figuring things out

“Justin Law… you fucking bastard.” Justin smiled and extended his hand further, letting each finger splay out as far as they could go. He was showing openness, asking for trust, demanding silently that Giriko just grab on and _ accept already _. Patience wasn’t his strong suit anymore, and Giriko should be unbelievably grateful Justin was showing him this much of it. He was showing how nice he was. He was being nice here despite the fact that Giriko was being as disgustingly rude as he always was. Giriko looked at his outstretched hand and scowled.

“So what made you come to find me, huh?” It wasn’t acceptance, but it wasn’t refusal either. Completely insufferable. Giriko should be amazed that anyone in his life had ever been able to put up with him like this. After all, Justin was so incredibly _ understanding _ and _ kind _ , especially to the people who didn’t deserve it. To the people far too undeserving of god’s blessing. Giriko didn’t deserve this kindness, he didn’t deserve this but Justin was giving it to him anyway. He was giving Giriko the warmth he had reserved for those looking for Lord Death’s guidance because he _ knew _Giriko needed guidance. 

Not Lord Death’s of course. Justin wasn’t offering that kind of guidance. He wasn’t even following that guidance himself anymore. He had moved past that bullshit. He knew a lost cause when he saw one, and that flaming wreckage of an institution was truly falling apart trying to endorse their flawed schematics. He wasn’t as stupid as people loved to see him as. His love and trust for Lord Death had always been extremely conditional. The condition being that what he was being told to do was what he believed was in everyone’s best interest. That had unignorably been revealed as more than just untrue in this past year or so. 

“I am looking for your alliance, I believe I’ve made that more than clear.” His voice was measured and calm, he was calm. He was a calm person who kept his cool even when talking to people who deserved to be screamed at. Who deserved to hear horrible words and be told to figure it out themselves. His smile twitched ever so slightly and he forced his hand out further, a silent threat to take his offer already so things wouldn’t have to get bloody. He wasn’t willing to take no for an answer here. 

“Why me though? I thought you hated me more than anything else on earth.” Justin’s hand finally moved away, an apparent retraction of his offer. He had to stop himself from smiling maliciously at how Giriko’s face dropped in dejection. It seemed like the enchanter had already accepted his offer internally, he just wanted to make a big show of how ‘hesitant’ he was like the pompous fool he was. Laughing silently he looked away with a sharp smile and looked into his partner’s glass shattered eyes.

“Recently I’ve found myself gain quite an affinity for clowns…” The clown stayed still as Justin ran his fingers down it's porcelain face, unmoving, unresponsive. Cracking his jaw to the side slightly Justin sniffed in distaste. That was why he wanted Giriko. Reactions. He was getting incredibly bored here. Giriko’s power would of course help him carry out the holy mission that Lord Death had so disgustingly abandoned, but more than that, he’d be some comic relief to it all. It wasn’t like the man had anything better to do than entertain Justin anyway.

“And you’re truly the biggest one I know.” Snapping his eyes back to Giriko’s bottomed out, depressed and limp form he raised one of his eyebrows in question, showing his curiosity as to how the man planned to respond to the insult. He wanted Giriko to join him, and acting like this would normally chase any sane person away, however it was clear that Giriko had already made up his mind. He was _ going _to follow Justin here, there was no question about it. Maybe he was smart and knew Justin was moving towards something righteous here, maybe he was looking for entertainment the same as Justin was… 

Maybe he was just as horny as his words so often indicated and was willing to follow someone into war just to get his dick wet. 

That seemed the most likely. 

“Are you sayin’ I’m the same as your gross ass friend over there?” Releasing his grasp on the clown’s face his mouth pulled into a disgusted frown. The clown stood back up to it’s full height, no longer slouching to be close to Justin, it had to be a threatening sight to have both of them leering down at Giriko’s sit slouched over, down in the dirt, form. Giriko of course didn’t look scared though, he looked as horribly vain in a way that no one else sitting drunkenly on an alley floor could. 

“Oh no, don’t misunderstand me Giriko. You are nothing like him.” Giriko’s upset, almost angry but not quite yet, expression didn’t lift. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew Justin wasn’t complimenting him or easing his worries here. He was smart in that way. He was smart enough to know how someone was talking to him… but that was about it.

“You sadly are still just a wind-up doll, a puppet dancing to the same tune for 800 years… your strings haven’t even been cut yet, you can’t truly expect to be on the same level as an autonomous creature.” Justin could tell that he ripped something deep inside of Giriko, the man’s body bunched up with his anger and his drunken form started to look more alive. The pure rage coming off of Giriko was palpable, delicious… yet the man still wasn’t getting aggressive. He didn’t see them as enemies anymore. He wasn’t attacking because Justin was an ally to him now. Justin licked his lips. 

“You’re fucking one to talk brat.” Giriko stood up with that. There weren’t any words of commitment between them, but they weren’t needed. It was obvious Giriko was going to follow him anywhere now. Leashed. A few words and he was wrapped around Justin’s fingers like the desperate fool he was. Justin had very much heard Arachne was gone, the poor bastard in front of him obviously wouldn’t let Justin fill that hole, but it was obvious that he was looking for someone to distract him from it. Justin could do that.

“Hmm you say that, but I figured it out at 17. You're how old at this point and still struggling with it? I think I have plenty of room to talk.” Playing with his headphone wire he pretended to be more occupied with it than their conversation, showing a faux disinterest that Giriko so easily fell for and fumed over.

“You’ve got far less figured out than you seem to think _ baby _scythe.” Laughing Justin turned on his heel, not motioning Giriko to follow but knowing the man would anyway. As if he’d believe someone defending their own incompetence. If Giriko wanted to give real advice he needed to gain the intelligence to realize that any ‘advice’ said out of frustration was close to meaningless. It just sounded pathetic. Giriko so often sounded pathetic. He was lucky he was so fun to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late bc I had nursing case studies and then spent a lot of time watching horror movies instead of writing... I had really intense 'drop' recently and I already know that most people headcanon Justin to have the same mentality/attitude as a 'drop' so this felt appropriate. 
> 
> Oh also, I haven't missed a day of goretober yet, but a lot of them are Justin solos/platonic stuff and not listed in this tag, so if you're interested in that check the collection/my page


End file.
